


Ten

by catsoverb0ard



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, BDSM, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Death, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It has a bittersweet hopeful ending, M/M, MD/LB - Freeform, Mental Disorders, Pegging, Sexual Content, this is honestly a shit storm just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoverb0ard/pseuds/catsoverb0ard
Summary: i am afraid.but it doesn't bother me at all. Victoria 'Vic' Fuentes doesn't have a story. She didn't even know that people were supposed to. That is until she met the free spirit that is Kellin Quinn who goes from being a background character to a protagonist. Before she knows it there are pages written in permanent marker about the blue eyed boy as they slowly but surely become main characters in one another's story. The thing about meeting someone is that you only truly see that person in the present whereas they have a whole prequel you know nothing about. Chapters that led to nowhere, paragraphs in messy handwriting, and characters that are no longer around. Kellin Quinn was where Victoria's story started.Kellin Quinn was not where Victoria's story ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to say this story isn't one chapter and I've never posted on here before and I'm high, so.

Brown orbs took in the scene before them, a rather tall man grabbed onto the small pale hands that tried to push him off of them. The man looked to be in his late thirties and while the bystander couldn't exactly see the victim from this angle they were pretty sure that this person was a great deal younger if their floral _Vans_ had anything to say about it. The man's other hand was gripping onto the younger ones thigh that was _thankfully_ covered by a pair of black skinny jeans.

Lips that most likely stunk of alcohol latched onto the person pinned to the wall's neck. The bystander could no longer stand to watch. The violation is bound to progress.

Victoria 'Vic' Fuentes looked at her two friends and wondered how neither of them seemed to notice the assault going on a few feet away from them. Taking another glance she hoped that somebody had helped put a stop to it. She felt a cold rush run through her veins seeing as the two were no longer on the side of the building. Moving her chair backwards two pair of eyes took notice at the scratching sound. She swiftly moved away from the table and without muttering a word made her way into the direction she last seen the pair.

This must have been like something from _Law & Order: SVU_ for the man had somehow dragged the other into an empty alleyway behind the pizza joint that Victoria had been at.

She tried her hardest to be quite as she crept closer. But it looked like the man was distracted as he currently had his pants as well as boxers down to his ankles. She felt bile rise to her throat when she noticed a small hand wrapped around the man's penis.

"Gonna split you open on my dick," a low voice hissed.

A whimper was the only response heard.

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, to shout, to scream at the man, but nothing came out. It's as if she lost her voice. It was then that she realized she was no match for the perp. She had no idea what she doing.

"What the fuck?"

Sadly, that wasn't even her speaking. But she recognized that voice. She whipped her head around to see that her friends had followed her.

She wasn't the only one that turned her attention towards the voice. Dark green eyes glared at the young man who had spoken.

"I suggest you pull your fucking pants back up."

It came to a surprise to everyone when he listened, not looking away as he zipped his pants up.

Victoria let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

That was until his prey tried to step back, but before they could get their feet to move properly a fist collided with their face and they stumbled backwards.

"I didn't say you could move, slut."

It all happened a little too fast to comprehend the events that took place; but her friend stepped forward and shoved the other away before earning a punch to the face too.

Victoria was worried about her friend and how this would end. Despite Austin standing at 6'4 and being covered in tattoos, he wasn't very intimating nor was he a fighter. He was a little too skinny and having been diagnosed with Marfan syndrome left him at a higher risk due to his poor health. But that didn't seem to hold him back as he tackled the assaulter to the ground. Landing on top Austin pulled his fist back and took a swing at the man's face.

"Does raping people get you off, huh?" He screamed throwing another punch. "Do you think that makes you tough?"

"Please stop," a new voice choked out before another punch could be aimed.

Victoria had forgotten how the fight even started, for a moment she forgot that Austin wasn't the victim.

Turning around she was faced with intense blue eyes. She was stunned by the beauty that seemed to radiate from the stranger that faced her. Pale skin that differed from her natural tan Hispanic complexion, the almost shoulder length raven black hair that fell framed their face. She took note of the bite marks on their neck and the hand that they held to their nose; it was then that she noticed the blood leaking through the cracks of their fingers.

Victoria didn't know at that time that the boy in front of her would teach her how to live rather than simply breathe and the importance of moving on when all is lost.

* * *

 


End file.
